The Avenger Triangle
The Premiere Episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers (flashback and main story) ** Iron Man / Tony Stark (flashback and main story) ** Thor (flashback and main story) * Queen Andrea Carter (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Rescue / Pepper Potts (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Midgard Enchantress / Dr. Jane Foster (first appearance) (flashback and main story) Supporting Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Maria Hill ** Bobbi Morse (first appearance) (joins team) ** Whizzer / Robert Frank (flashback and main story) * Invaders (flashback only) ** Bucky Barnes (flashback only) ** Dum Dum Dugan (flashback only) * Odin (flashback only) * Lady Sif (first appearance) (flashback and main story) Villains * HYDRA ** Red Skull (flashback only) ** Spider-Slayers (mentioned only) * Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane (first appearance) (flashback only) * Loki (flashback only) ** Destroyer (flashback only) * Amora the Enchantress (flashback only) * Fire Demons (flashback only) Other Characters * Mary Jane Watson (appears in Computer screen, TV or Hologram only) * New Avengers (appear in Computer screen, TV or Hologram only) ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Power Man / Luke Cage ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** Firestar / Angelica Jones ** Jewel / Jessica Jones ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho * Light Phoenix (first appearance) (flashback only) * Frigga (first appearance) (flashback only) Locations Plot In the Tricarrier, Bobbi Morse, a young newcomer in S.H.I.E.L.D. who idolizes Spider-Man since he saved New York from the Spider-Slayer invasion, watches video footage of him as Peter Parker enjoying himself with his sweetheart Mary Jane Watson. She is later approached by Maria Hill, who reminds her that this why most of the heroes are considered the best of their kind: most of them accept that Friendship and Love are more important than Fame and Fortune. And she knows this because three of the most formidable Avengers have found for themselves Love with the women they cared for. "Phoenix Heart" In the Avengers Tower, Captain America views footage of the New Avengers getting along with each other in the Triskelion and Peter and Mary Jane enjoying themselves romantically, which leads him into going to see his own lover, Andrea Carter. As the takes off with the Quinjet, Steve remembers his time with Andrea. In a flashback set during the period of World War II, he met her during the Invaders’ assault on a HYDRA Base controlled by the Red Skull. While other soldiers were armed with heavy weapons and machine guns, she was armed by a sword, arrows and spears (all combined with the element of Fire). One night, while the Invaders were celebrating their first victory, Steve spotted Andrea talking to a Owl and a Toucan and discovered that she was the first human host of Light Phoenix, one of the most powerful cosmic entities in the universe. Knowing that Light Phoenix is not the same vile creature her opposite twin is, Steve decided to keep her secret. The two ended up growing closer to each other until they finally fell in love. The flashback ends at the moment Steve ended up frozen in the ice after crash landing in the Arctic sea, and Andrea, believing him to have lost him forever, mourning his apparent sacrifice. The scene shifts to the present, where Steve reaches the Island Andrea has been living since she separated from Light Phoenix. Andrea was waiting for him in there and the two happily resume their relationship. "Soulmates Sheltered by Iron" Stark is attempting to investigate the damage caused by the Spider-Slayer which attacked the Sokovian HYDRA Base in order to get registration of the casualties, including the identities of the twelve victims. But he is being interrupted relentlessly by the surviving HYDRA agents who wrongfully accuse him for being responsible for the Slayer’s trespassing and attack him. He eventually gets help from his lover and partner Pepper Potts (armed in her Rescue armor) and the two together defeat them. As they head back to Stark Industries with data about the victims’ identities, Tony, remarking how supportive Pepper has been for him, recalls the day they first worked together as heroes. In a flashback scene, when Pepper was investigating a classified A.I.M. file Tony obtained from the mercenaries who captured him and forced him to build weapons for them, she discovered that it was a plot by Obadiah Stane, who was faking his loyalty to the Stark Family to take over their company and was the one who ordered Tony’s capture and assassination. Later, after overhearing that Stane (in his Iron Monger armor) was battling Stark in the street, Pepper decided to help Tony by donning the Rescue armor and restrain Stane while Hill downloaded the file revised by Pepper to New York Sun Communications, exposing Stane’s criminal schemes and leading him to be arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D.. The two are shown in their mansion in Malibu, enjoying a very happy dinner. "The Thunder of Love" In Asgard, a group of children admire Jane Foster’s talents and performance as the Midgard Enchantress and approach Thor, who does not hesitate in telling them a story about how he begun a relationship with her and what led her to become the Midgard Enchantress. A flashback plays at the first moment Thor came to Earth (at the time he swore that it would be safe from any threat which challenged Asgard in the past) and was battling a horde of Fire Demons who were attempting to destroy a small town in New Mexico. He ended up meeting Jane, who had recovered an unfamiliar gem which the Fire Demons were after. She eventually went with him to visit Asgard, where she could inform the Asgardians what she knew about the gem. At the time she spent in there, Jane progressively developed an attraction for the Asgardian Prince, who deeply felt the same for her, much to the jealous Amora the Enchantress’ hateful disgust. Right after the Fire Demons invaded Asgard in search of the gem, while Thor and his comrades went to repel their threat, Jane ended up having a vision of Loki placing the gem in Earth, leading her to know he was responsible for the incident. Using the gem’s power, Jane managed to zap Amora (who was disguising Loki as a Fire Demon who was fighting Thor), exposing his schemes and leading Odin to banish him and Amora from Asgard. Honored for her loyalty and dedication for Thor, Jane was deemed worthy by Frigga to be the next Midgard Enchantress (an Asgardian sorceress with the role to protect her namesake realm and a mantle which is given age to age to every resident of Midgard who is deemed worthy). She and Thor eventually left to Midgard, where they could protect the humans together. The scene shifts back to the present, on which Thor and Jane watch happily the Asgardian children observing Midgard from above. Meanwhile, in the Tricarrier, Morse voices her admiration for the three heroes’ dedication with their lovers and vows to Hill that she will be taking on these lessons when she ever assumes her own superhero identity. Continuity Previous Episodes * The beginning of the episode is set directly after the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode ''Swinging for a Friend'' where the New Avengers rejoice their victory over the Spider-Slayers. ** Captain America is shown admiring Peter’s newly formed romance with Mary Jane, which begun in Part 2. ** Iron Man is shown investigating details of the collateral damage caused by the Spider-Slayers in Sokovia using the components of the Slayer Redwing destroyed in Part 1. * One of the children of Asgard is shown petting the same rabbit Thor found and protected during his and Hulk’s battle with Zarda in Season 2 episode Midgard Crisis. Next Episodes * Morse fulfills her promise of caring on the lessons Superheroes learned by adopting the superhero mantle of Mockingbird as shown in ''Flaming Thunder'' and the [[Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers|'Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers']] episode Animal Instincts. Notes * The Title is based on the term "Love Triangle" (which is usually a romantic relationship involving three people.). The episode uses this title because of the relationship between the three featured couples. Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time Category:Season Premiere Category:Romance Category:Iago PUC's ideas